


Lesson Learned

by Zycorax



Series: Axesinger [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Mugging, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zycorax/pseuds/Zycorax
Summary: Takes place when Zycorax was 16 years old.
Series: Axesinger [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when Zycorax was 16 years old.

She turns left, into the alley. Another fifteen metres, then she looks over her shoulder. They are still right behind her, so she keeps running, turning left again, into an even narrower alley, then right and... Dead end. Just some old crates, assorted rubbish and a door. A door! She runs up to the door and gives it a good kick. It doesn't give, so she kicks it again. Something breaks, but the door still isn't open. Another kick and the door swings open. She is about to step inside, when a big hand grasps her shoulder and pulls her back. She swirls around and attempts to punch whoever is behind her with her right hand, but her fist never connects, as that someone manages to grip her arm and twist it away. She whimpers in pain and resorts to kicking her assailant in the shin instead, resulting in an angry roar. Her assailant let's go, but one of his friends has arrived and quickly tackles her to the ground and punches her in the face. He then rips the messenger bag she's carrying away from her. He gets back up and gives her a hard kick in the side.

“I got the goods, let's get outta here,” he says, walking towards the other, much bigger man.

“Yes... Just give me a moment. I want to teach this bitch a lesson,” the other man says and unbuckles his belt.

“Oh for fuck's sake, she's just a kid. She's not even that pretty.”

“I don't care. I'm in the mood now,” the big man says and walks towards Zycorax, limping slightly.

“Fine, I'll head back. Just don't take too long, all right?” the other man sighs.

“Shut up.”

The big man towers over Zycorax, who is still lying down with tears in her eyes. The man grasps her shirt, pulls her up and pushes her hard towards a corner, then follows her. He grabs her ponytail and pulls it. Zycorax screams in pain, while the man forcefully pulls down her trousers. He then lets go of her for a moment to unbutton his own trousers and Zycorax seizes the moment to reach for a shard of glass at her feet. The man yanks her ponytail again, when he sees that she's no longer standing up. She screams again, but more with rage than pain this time. She manages to twist around enough to look the man in the eyes. In a matter of seconds his expression changes from anger and lust to pure pain, as the shard of glass she's holding penetrates both his pants and what's inside them. The man drops to his knees, before falling over sideways, screaming.

“I'm gonna fucking kill you, you fucking bitch!” he screams.

Zycorax quickly pulls her trousers back up and looks down at the man. For a moment she considers to just run, but then she kicks him in the head. Again and again, until the man is completely motionless. By the time she's done with him, the man's face is an unrecognisable mess of blood and gore. She starts walking back the way she came, only just now noticing the deep cut in her hand. She rips off one arm from her already torn shirt and wraps it around the wound.

Soon she's back out in the main street. People are looking at her; a sixteen year old girl with bruises all over and ripped clothes covered in blood. Not even in Murder Row that's a common sight.


End file.
